pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Fireworks
March 4, 2015 March 14, 2015 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups' Adventures in Babysitting | next = Pups Save an Elephant Family}} "Pups Save the Fireworks" is the 2nd half of the 14th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on March 4, 2015, and in Canada on March 14, 2015. Mayor Goodway receives a package of piglets instead of the fireworks she was expecting. It turns out that the mailman has been making sloppy deliveries as he keeps delivering each package to the wrong address. It's up to the PAW Patrol to sort out the mess and find the fireworks before the big show. As the episode opens, Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta receive a package from the mailman. Believing it to be the fireworks for the Summer Picnic, the Mayor is startled when instead of fireworks, six little piglets pop out of the box and quickly scatter around Adventure Bay. While Chickaletta manages to get on one and ride it like she is trying to corral it, the Mayor dials Ryder on her cellphone to let him know of the mix-up. At the Lookout, Ryder is notified of the situation with the mail mix-up, and summons the pups. Marshall gets stuck in a bucket of soapy water, and crashes into the elevator. After he spits out the soap-covered brush that landed in his mouth and jokes about it, the team head topside to get their orders: Since the fireworks are dangerous cargo, Marshall and Ryder will look for them and make sure nothing sets them off prematurely. Chase will round up the piglets, and Skye will help look for the piglets from the air to help Chase round them up. The team then deploys and heads out. While Chase even gets the Mayor and a couple of residents to try and help round up the piglets, once each of them are caught, the Mayor gives them some corn on the cob to keep them from scampering off again once they are caught. The piglets prove to be mischievous little rascals as they keep outsmarting Chase, but with the help of Skye, five of them are soon rounded up, leaving one left to find. Meanwhile, knowing the piglets are for Farmer Yumi, Marshall and Ryder travel to her farm to check the package she got. Although wary in case it's the fireworks, Marshall and Ryder find it to be a delivery of apples meant for Mr. Porter. Taking it to Mr. Porter's restaurant, they find the package he just received from the mailman to be a delivery of pet shampoo, meant for Katie at the Vet Clinic. Once Ryder and Marshall deliver the shampoo to Katie, they find she got two packages. One was a package she was expecting as it is full of brushes, the other is the fireworks that Marshall and Ryder has been looking for. Plus, all of the deliveries had the pictures of "Handle With Care" and "Fragile" marked on them, but the fireworks carried the "Flammable" and "Explosive" HAZMAT/Dangerous Goods pictures on their box. As Marshall and Ryder head to the beach and the dock there to deliver the fireworks to Cap'n Turbot to pick up on The Flounder, Chase spots the second-to-last piglet riding on a board just off-shore. Ryder takes to the water on his ATV in hovercraft mode, and is able to steer the piglet back to shore for Chase to collect as The Flounder arrives at the dock to collect the fireworks from Marshall. To lure in the last one, knowing it's hungry, the Mayor baits it with corn on the cob, and Chase lures it back with the old pig call. With all six piglets finally caught, the new problem is that they can't be delivered to Yumi before the fireworks that evening, so Rubble carries them in the front-end scoop of his rig with some straw to watch the fireworks with the rest of the pups, Ryder, the Mayor, Chickaletta, Yumi, Mr. Porter, Alex Porter, and a few residents on the beach that evening. Yumi is excited for the show, and once the Mayor counts down, right on cue, Cap'n Turbot launches the fireworks from The Flounder into the night sky, showing off an amazing show for everyone. The piglets are even let down off Rubble's rig to join the Mayor, Ryder, and the pups with watching the show as the episode comes to a close as everyone enjoys the show. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter (cameo) *Mr. Porter *Farmer Yumi *Bettina *Precious' Owner (cameo) *Precious' Owner's Mom (cameo) First Responders : Find the fireworks as their box will be labeled with HAZMAT indicators. : Use his net to round up the piglets at City Hall. : Use her helicopter to search for the piglets from the air. ---- Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episodes with Rubble on titlecard Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions